


As a Cat Plays With a Mouse

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not schmoop; not sure if it goes all the way to angst.</p><p>Originally written in March, I've only recently decided to post it thanks to some recent e-mails from votinhat@gmail.com (if anyone knows who this is, I'd love to know). If a characterization of Orlando as anything other than an "angel" is going to upset you, this fic isn't for you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As a Cat Plays With a Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> It's not schmoop; not sure if it goes all the way to angst.
> 
> Originally written in March, I've only recently decided to post it thanks to some recent e-mails from votinhat@gmail.com (if anyone knows who this is, I'd love to know). If a characterization of Orlando as anything other than an "angel" is going to upset you, this fic isn't for you.

He wakes in the sun-tinted room, the gentle rays streaming through the curtains onto the bare wooden floors. Yawning, stretching, reaching, twisting. Evening kinks dispelled, back not fully supple but the tightness relieved. He swings his feet to the floor and slowly stands, raising his hands high to the ceiling then dropping them to his hips. He can feel that today is the day.

There's never any set schedule, he doesn't need to mark a calendar weekly, monthly, quarterly. But he knows when it's time, can feel when Viggo is beginning to finally move on, is starting to heal. It's like a tingling at the base of his spine, an itching sensation under his skin gradually crawling to the surface. He runs his hands through his hair, once again glad that he finally cut it, knowing that Viggo will like his hair this length, won't be able to resist carding his fingers through the shorter strands.

His shower is slow and deliberate, mapping every angle, every line. He remembers how Viggo worshiped his body, in the beginning when Orlando ensnared him, lured him in by playing the innocent. In the beginning before Orlando dropped the mask and took control. He's hard and aching but now is not the time for relief. The added tension will make the final triumph more pleasurable, even more perfect.

Standing under the strong flow of water, the shampoo rinsing from his hair, he wonders if he should play it meek, go to Viggo as the picture of exhaustion, the young celebrity overwhelmed by his career. Tears and self-doubt work well, appealing to his handsome puppet's inherent tenderness and fatherly care. But he wants to physically dominate tonight, not just reel the man back to hope and optimism.

He wipes the condensation from the mirror and stares intently at his face, practices shifting his eyes from youthful energy dimmed by weariness to fierce and determined sexuality, pure lust that will brook no argument. Today is for straight seduction, flooding Viggo's senses and mind with his scent and the taste of his skin, his sensuality overpowering the older man's soul. A full frontal attack without any avenue of escape, forcing Viggo to believe that Orlando truly wants only him, that this time will be different.

One day he may go to far, may push Viggo beyond his ability to cope with the pain and anguish. Disappointment and sadness could turn to self-destruction and hatred, but Orlando doesn't worry about that. Viggo is his plaything, his to toy with until he grows bored. And he knows the soulful eyes that only he can fill with so much pain, the well-toned body barely marked by age, the deep and methodical mind so adept and thoughtful yet not smart enough to see past Orlando's facade: he knows every part of Viggo will always be there for his amusement and sport.

Clothes carefully selected, the rich colors of the silk and leather accentuating the deep tan of his skin, Orlando grabs his cell phone and car keys and heads for the door. Right now Viggo may be begging to have his young tormenter finally exorcised from his psyche, but by tonight he'll be pleading for him to stay. Orlando will never tire of this game, and today's round promises to be exceptional, the victory sweet.


End file.
